


Change of Heart

by Lazycatboiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, and shouyou has abandonment issues :(, they got a doggo, theyre also married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazycatboiii/pseuds/Lazycatboiii
Summary: Hinata has had abandonment issues, and always faked being happy, even with Kenma being his husband. But one day, a special little guy comes around.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 37





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a gift exchange in a HQ!! sever im in! also i just finished this up early in the morning lol enjoy!

**3rd P.O.V.**

Despite his shiny personality, Hinata wasn’t the happy person everyone thought he was. Even with being married to Kenma, he had the spot inside that he could never seem to fill. The two considered adopting a child, or getting a pet, but never got around to doing either. “You doing alright today Shouyou?” Was what Kenma would ask in the evenings most days. The redhead would respond with a small nod if it wasn’t the best, but if he was in a decent mood, he’d start a small conversation about their day.

One day while the two were out in the park, a corgi ran up to them as if its owner had returned. And he cracked a smile seeing the dog run up. Before either could say a word, the dog trampled Hinata to the ground and licked his face. Giggles came from Kenma as Hinata just stayed on the ground smiling. “Oh you’re a good boy aren’t cha’?!” He said. Obviously happy that he had such an encounter. While Hinata pet the dog, Kenma looked around to see if anyone was trying to find something, but he couldn’t. “Do you think he’s a stray or abandoned?” The gamer asked. “He does have a collar…” Hinata muttered, examining the small metal tag attached to it. The tag read “Tanuki”, and the address faintly visible. “Tanuki, eh?” Kenma asked.

“Should we take him to the shelter so he can sta-” “I don’t wanna do that.” The redhead blurted, pouting and hugging Tanuki tightly. “Shouyou, baby. We don’t have any dog food for him.” “Then let’s buy some!” Hinata cheered. His behavior was certainly unexpected, but not unwelcome. Kenma nodded and grabbed Hinata’s hand, and helped him up. The dog was circling around Kenma as Hinata grabbed the others hand. “Let’s go!” He beamed. The gamer sighed and let Hinata pull him forwards.

**A little while later**

They all arrived home, a bag of dog food and a collar for Tanuki. The corgi jumped happily and ran around the apartment, its tiny paws making a pitter-patter noise as its feet touched the tile of the kitchen. Kenma put the bag of food into a big bin and grabbed an 80 mL measuring cup and poured some into a dog bowl and set it down. Tanuki began eating quickly and left a smile on Kenma’s face. The two sat down and gave each other a warm glance, smiles appearing on their face. “You seem to be doing well today baby.” Kenma said softly. “Something about Tanuki makes me feel happy, maybe it’s that energetic feel to him.” The red head responded, looking up at the ceiling fan that swirled slowly.

Tanuki trotted up to the two and jumped up to the couch and pawed at Hinata’s leg. “He’s now our fuzzy child, like it or not.” He commented, on the floor hugging the corgi. They all watched a sappy rom com as Tanuki fell asleep next to the couple.

**The next day**

It wasn’t that early when Kenma took Tanuki out on a walk when an elderly woman came up to him and asked for the address on the tag. “Ok..?” He kneeled down and flipped over the tag and told the woman the address. “Oh! That is him!” She cooed. “Thank you for finding him young man.” “Wait, what?” Kenma snapped. “It’s my granddaughter’s dog, he ran out after seeing you and another man yesterday.” She explained, yanking the leash out of his hand and trying to walk off. Tanuki barked and pulled away from the lady, obviously upset. Kenma stood there shocked and trying to comprehend what’s happening.

Tanuki pulled out of the collar and ran into the direction of Kenma and Hinata’s apartment. The old woman huffed over him running off again, meanwhile Kenma chased for Tanuki, only worried about him, and his husband. Fortunately, after a moment, Tanuki stopped and looked at their apartment building. Hinata was looking around for the two. “Shouyou!” Kenma yelled. Running to him. “Where were you?” He asked, then looked down to Tanuki, his collar off, but a huge smile upon his face. “What happened?” “Some old lady said he was her granddaughter's and that he ran away after seeing us.” “Oh.” Hinata muttered, imagining how it would’ve gone if that woman did take him back. “I can go get him a new collar, and tag later if you nee-” Kenma stopped abruptly to see Hinata starting to tear up.

“Baby, it’s alright. Now let’s go inside and start breakfast ok?” Kenma reassured, before leading him into the house. Tanuki pranced around, almost worried about Hinata. "You want me to make something or get donuts?" Kenma questioned. The shorter nodded slightly before throwing himself onto the couch, whimpering and clutching a pillow.

Kenma got out 2 pans, some eggs, sausage patties, and some bread. He turned on the stove and put some butter in the pan and let it melt before cracking an egg. The gamer began playing one of Hinata’s favorite songs. Which at least got him to sit up and watch Kenma cook. Moments later, both were singing loudly to the song and dancing around the kitchen. Tanuki jumped as if it were an attempt to dance with them. While the pan sizzled over the music, and the two giggled, yet Hinata still occasionally sniffled or hiccuped.

So after the song finished up, the two sat down to eat their breakfast. “Do you want to do anything today?” Kenma asked. “Well, not really.” The other responded. They tried to find ideas for something to do, but after a bit they figured the two of them and Tanuki could just relax all day. Snacks were made, movies watched, and laughter all throughout the day. “Hey, Kenma!” Hinata chirped. “Hmm?” And then, a small kiss was planted onto his cheek. “I love you, you big cat.” “I love you more, carrot head.” “Wha- Hey!” Hinata pouted and flopped onto Kenma, and then a couple small woofs came from Tanuki. “Looks like someone is happy in the morning!” Throughout the rest of their day, they spent it sleeping, playing video games, or just being dorks.


End file.
